THE RECKLESS AND THE BRAVE
by janeisnotonfire
Summary: if i have to die, i will die for something worth fighting for - - - long live the reckless and the brave / a marauders' era tale


**THE RECKLESS AND THE BRAVE**

* * *

_long live the reckless and the brave / a marauders' era tale_

* * *

**a/n 1. **so, yes, i am starting a new marauders' era multi-chap because i am a reject and i love the marauders' era and i've got a lot of feelings and i wanted to try to express them to you all. i cannot promise that this will be anything that will change your life, nor can i promise that you will agree with what i want to express through the characters. all that i can promise is that i will try to make this worthy of the marauders' era, and of all of the characters that belonged to that time.

* * *

the prologue, or **THE MIRACLE**

long live the reckless and the brave  
i don't think i want to be saved  
my song has not been sung  
so long live us

the reckless and the brave ;; **all time low**

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Sirius Black stared at the start of the letter. He had known, of course, that it was from Hogwarts before even opening the envelope. He recognised the Slytherin sigil from his mother's proud draperies, and he knew the others from her scornful descriptions of the other houses. Still, despite all of this knowledge, excitement and nervousness fluttered in his stomach at the letter, and all of the opportunities that were now open to him. All of the ways he could escape.

All of the ways he could fulfill his vow of being different to his family.

/

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

Lily Evans' eyes widened as she took in all of the credentials of the man who told her she was a wizard. She wanted to ask what they all meant; what one had to do to get them and if she'd be disadvantaged by being a - what did he call it? Oh, right - muggleborn. The hurt look on Tuney's face stopped her, as did her mother's polite surprise and her father's nervous ramblings. Pinching herself and feeling a nip of pain, she realised that this meant she was really a witch, that Sev was right and she was going to Hogwarts.

That's when she decided to be the best witch of her time.

/

_Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

James Potter read through the letter eagerly, finally throwing off the final doubt that Hogwarts sent purebloods letters when they were rejected. This was it. He was officially in. He was the latest Potter to be accepted into Hogwarts. He was on his way to the best years of his life.

He'd make these the best years of his life.

/

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

Marlene McKinnon's fingers shook slightly as she processed the contents of the letter. She was going to go to Hogwarts. She tucked the letter into her jacket pocket, and set off to find her sister and ask to borrow her owl. She was Marlene McKinnon and she was going to make a name for herself.

She was going to make herself proud.

/

_Yours sincerely, _  
_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress _

Peter Pettigrew gripped the letter so tightly that he feared that he would rip it. Slowly, he forced himself to let it fall from his fingers and onto the table. His mother immediately grabbed it, but when she started gabbling at him with her usual words, he tuned her out, thinking about what this meant. Maybe Hogwarts could be home for him.

Maybe he could be wanted there.

* * *

**a/n 2.** so... yeah. i know this is really short (because i cannot write long prologues without boring everyone to death, i have discovered) but ... yeah. it felt right.

anyway, reviews are appreciated (even though i know it may be hard, considering how short it is so far. I PROMISE THE SUBSEQUENT CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER.) and please do not favourite without reviewing (though i don't know why anyone would favourite based on _that_ but... yes.)


End file.
